(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an network monitoring system, and especially relates to an active network monitoring system and the method thereof.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
With the growth of the global Internet, the communications diversification, and the increasing construction of global telecommunications market, the traffic increase rapidly, so that the network architecture and protocol of the passive optical network (PON), the point-to-multipoint (P2MP) and the fiber to the home (FTTH) have become the best choice for high-speed fiber-optic access network. The feature of the passive optical network is that can be done without power, like a mirror at home, reflective image without electricity. In addition to the optical line terminal equipment need electricity, that is based on optical fiber to complete the transfer.
However, most of the passive optical network techniques of the detecting optical fiber breakpoint position use the optical time domain reflectometer (OTDR). When the passive optical network detecting the optical fiber breakpoint, it need to use a lot of fiber brag grating filter (FBG), optical circulator, tunable laser light source and other optical elements. Due to the high cost of the optical element, the detecting method of the passive optical network is difficult to commercial in the large number provision.
Therefore, we need to design an active detecting monitoring module for the optical network, which can reduce the use of the optical elements and significantly reduce the cost of the entire optical network.